


Stonehaven

by Just_Another_Brit



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 12:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21428557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Another_Brit/pseuds/Just_Another_Brit
Summary: This story will have some of the more playful, love plot lines but will also tell the tale of the darkness and despair that war brings. The protagonists have to battle with grief, guilt, anger, love, forgiveness, faith, and death. They must restore peace and order to their kingdom and family before it all crumbles beneath them. However, to win, they must first lose everything.I was thinking about writing something and thought of this. It's kind of like Narnia but I added my own spin on it and my own original characters.
Kudos: 1





	Stonehaven

I awake in a field of grass, dazed. My body feels as though I had just run a marathon. I am dressed in a loose blue collard shirt, hand to arm lengthed leather bands, belt with an empty sheath, high waisted, leather, trousers, and black boots. The last thing I remember was, sitting in my English class, counting down the minutes until I was free to go home. But now I am somewhere different, I can feel the blades of grass beneath my hands and I can feel the wind whipping past me. At first, I think that sleep has finally stolen me away from the boredom that my English teacher brings me, but I know better. I know exactly where I am and I haven't even opened my eyes yet.  
I sit up, taking in the surroundings, and get to my feet. All I can see is a field of green grass, sweeping mountains, and seas of trees all around. In the distance, on the other side of the field, I see two figures approaching. At first, my instincts tell me to run but then I see that what approaches me are not men, but, animals. A beautiful, golden, lion and a big, snow-white, wolf. They stop a few feet from me. Orik roars his lionly roar and I kneel to the ground with a bowed head. Then I feel fur prickling my skin as Lagitha, the wolf, rubs up against me. Now they are both stood in front of me with nothing but kindness and peace filling the air around us.

“Am I dead?” I say quietly.

“No, Not yet” responds Orik. 

Something that always surprised me about the gods is how soothing they are. You’d probably, naturally, assumed that they would be very menacing and, well, godly. But they are so much more. Orik the god of the sun and god of all gods and Lagitha the god of water, moon, wisdom, and war are my spirit guides in this realm. This realm is called Ethria, it holds the place I call home, Stonehaven. I am from a place called Earth, known here as Terra. The Kingdom of Stonehaven is ruled over by someone who is like a father to me, King Luther. Those who also run the kingdom are his wife, Queen Mary, son, Prince Michael, daughters, Princess Hannah, Lucy, and Penelope. When I first came to Ethria, I was so lost. I didn’t know where I was, or who I was supposed to be. The Luthor family showed me kindness. They gave me a home, a family, when I was all alone.  
The world of Ethria works like this, there is a North, South, East, West and South West Kingdom. Heathen is the kingdom of the West, with the animal of the Stag. They are protective but fearless people who value nature, justice, and love. They are strong allies to Stonehaven. Greyton is the Kingdom of the East with the animal of the eagle. They value wisdom, treasures, and order.  
They are sometimes allies of Stonehaven, oftentimes not. The second most powerful kingdom in the land is Sylvania, the Kingdom of the south, with the animal of the three-headed serpent. They want all the power and control of the land for themselves. They value, power, greed, war, and success. I’ve never met a southerner who wasn’t an “achiever”. Stonehaven is the kingdom of the North and it holds the most power. Stonehaven is not like the other Kingdoms. That is because it is made up of many small kingdoms that formed into one. There is the Luthor Kingdom in the centre that controls everything. Their animal is the Lion. Then there is the Kingdom of Ursa which is run by Prince Michael. Their animal, the bear. If Luther ever dies, one of his sisters would take the throne there while he took his fathers' place in the Luther House as True King. Next, there is the house of the Draco or dragon. My closest friend and sister runs that kingdom. She is crazy, yet fearless in the face of battle. However, she is also warm, kind, and very protective of me. Finally, there is the house of Lupis or Wolf. I was given that kingdom to run and love. I tried my very best while I was here to be kind to the people who had been ruled previously by the Kings brother Yodon. He was a cruel leader who believed in pagan ways. He did not deserve to rule. The Kingdom of the South West is called, Tutum, ‘Safe Haven’. When I left the realm of Ethria I had fought in the battle to free Tutum from the rath of the South. That’s when I had to leave, after the battle. My journey was ended by the tip of a sword. Orik said my time in Ethria was up, but that I would someday return. Apparently, that day is today. 

“You are not dead, my child. Ethria needs you again. Your family needs you.” Luna says. My features darken at that.

“What happened to my family?” I say

“You will soon find out” Replies Orik. “However, know that we are sorry.”

“For what?” I say now slightly panicked. What did he mean by ‘we are sorry’. Fear bubbled inside me.

“There is no need to fear.” Luna soothes “They are all safe....for now” 

Orik sighs but says “We are sorry for underestimating you” I give him a confused look so he continues.

“We didn’t realize how much of an impact you would have on them. To them, you have been gone for 3 years. The love they carry for you nearly destroyed them when we sent you home to your realm. But we will not make the same mistake” Orik finishes

“What does that mean?” I say, still confused.

“You will soon find out” Luna repeats

“Now you must go, help piece back together what we have broken.” 

I hate when they do this, talk in riddles, it is always so infuriating.

“Find your family, find Lexa.” Orik Smiles and then...nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be nice with the comments but I would also appreciate feedback. Also no I don't mean Lexa from the 100, I just liked the name. Let me know if I should continue.


End file.
